


Is this really okay though....

by Kiri_Chan_Dess



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Groping, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Chan_Dess/pseuds/Kiri_Chan_Dess
Summary: Just writing something gay for these two
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Is this really okay though....

"Ne Kiri-Chan, we ran out of rice... And meat as well,"

"Eh!?" Kirika looked up from her phone quickly and looked at her girlfriend. "How can you say that so calmly dess....?" 

"It's no big deal, I can just go to the store and get some more. I can't go in these clothes though..." Shirabe's voice trailed off as she noticed how Kirika's body language changed. Her eyes narrowed as she quietly snuck over when she knew that Kirika was glued to her screen. She seemed oddly excited. Shirabe snatched Kirika's phone with no warning startling her badly. 

"Mou Shirabe!!! Give it back dess!!" Kirika panicked, that made Shirabe even MORE suspicious on what she was looking at. Was it porn?? Her face turned sour on the inside just imagining her audacity to watch such garbage with her around.

"Let's see what has you so "Excited" On your screen..." Shirabe looked at her phone and then blushed a deep pink at what she saw. "Kiri-Chan..... When did you take this?" Shirabe asked squeezing Kirika's phone in her grasp. 

"W-we both accidentally took Maria's Wine when we thought it was grape juice... And you looked Ultra Sexy Dess! And I thought it was a good idea to take a picture...."

"KIRIKA!!!" Kirika flinched and tried to get as far from Shirabe's rage as she could. When she said her real name she knew something would be good or bad. In this context, Kirika was probably done for for taking a picture after she and Shirabe had finished up their late night fun. "You don't just take pictures of others like this when their drunk... We're both minors, and we drank UNDERAGED as well. You're lucky Maria trusts you enough to not save anything bad on your phone, otherwise she would flip out." 

"Shi-Shirabe... I..." 

"....?"

"Your never going to forgive me dess, are you?" 

"It's not like you posted it online or anything. Otherwise it would have been seen for sure. Or fapped." That last bit made Kirika even more nervous as Shirabe was already mad at her for having it. "Kiri-Chan......?" Now Shirabe's voice had a tone of danger in it as she glared at Kirika. "You're disgusting." She sighed in an annoyed tone. She threw her phone back to her and walked off to get changed. Kirika sat alone I'm silence and shame for a couple of minutes. 

'Shirabe's right dess, I can't believe I acted like a pervert by just keeping this photo of her dess...' Kirika paused for a moment and went back onto her gallery, Shirabe forgot to delete the photo. 'But she's so adorable here... With the cute drunk face that's all flushed, her cute little breasts with her adorable nipples against the fabric, her beautiful thighs dess~' Kirika broke out of her trance as she heard the door close. Shirabe had already walked out. "Not even a "I'm heading out...? She's really mad then dess..."

Kirika sighed and got up from the couch since she didn't have anything else to do there anyway. So decided to go to the bedroom of all places.

As she hopped on the bed she layed face first in her pillow and groaned. She turned over and looked down her shirt to see her pendant in between her cleavage. 

"We promised to never keep any secrets from each other, and I still kept the photo like a horny dumbass dess." Kirika sat up and poked her breasts together with her fingers. As she let go she watched them bounce and then move up and down as she breathed. "Shirabe's just as lewd, I know she likes to put on my bras when I'm not around. And she calls others hypocrites dess," Kirika unknowingly started groping herself as she kept talking about Shirabe being lewd and adorable. 

'Eh! Shirabe even said she took pictures of me when I was sleeping dess... That makes her a double hypocrite dess!! Even so she's so undeniably sexy, when she acts all mischievous and-... Dess...' At this point Kirika's entire torso was stripped, she looked at her hands cupped around her breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes. 

"Oyooo, so this is what Shirabe means when she says I'm like a pillow..." After seeing herself like this Kirika suddenly got a warm flash in her privates, she looked at her nether region and rubbed her fingers in the fabric of her pants. "Will she get mad at me for doing something dirty like this in our bed dess..."

'Kirika you dummy, Shirabe's at the store! You have plenty of time to do this dess!‘

Kirika continued to happily sigh at the pleasant feelings bubbling up in her body. She looked over at Shirabe's side of the bed. 'Haa~ I can smell Shirabe all the way from here death!' 

She took off her panties and slipped her fingers in her folds going for the action. Once she grabbed Shirabe's pillow she took a deep breath, inhaling Shirabe's sweet scent of her long black hair. Imagining her pink eyes looking at her passionately, her soft lips pressing hers, and the thought of Shirabe's small petite breasts touching hers. It drove Kirika insane, wanting to have more of those feelings from her lover. 

How she kisses her, how she grabs her breasts and licks them, how she makes her go into trances by repeating her name. 

"Oh Shirabe, Shirabe~" Kirika cooed as she rubbed her clit softly trying to mimic Shirabe's own talented fingers. She used her other hand to go down to the opening of her pussy and started rubbing there a bit. "Hiya~!! Death~!" She rubbed even faster, Shirabe's pillow rested in between her arms so she could breathe in Shirabe's smell.

"Jeez, I can't believe I forgot my wallet," Shirabe muttered to herself as she walked back to the apartment. She could have sworn she had put it in her purse as she got up to leave... Either way it was time to check if it was there or not. "Wait... Oh I left it in the bedroom! Jeez Shirabe, I guess Kiri-Chan got me really mad enough to just leave as quickly as I could." Shirabe opened the door and shut it loudly. Kirika perked up from masturbating with Shirabe's pillow and looked behind her at the door. 

'Oh no!! Shirabe's home already death!? How!? It's only been 15 minutes death!!!' Kirika looked all around to figure out what to do, she saw Shirabe's wallet on the night stand. Of all days she could have forgotten it! The naked Kirika used the pillow to shield her body as she ran to hid behind where the door would open to. 

"Hmm. Looks like Kiri-Chan went out as well." Kirika could hear Shirabe's small comments just outside as she was taking her shoes off to only put them back on in 30 seconds after she retrieved her wallet. Kirika didn't dare to breathe at all as Shirabe opened the to the room. 

Kirika made herself as flat as she could so she didn't raise suspicions from Shirabe. Luckily it only went as far to press down from her nipples to the breasts. Kirika listened for Shirabe's steps, but then they stopped. Shirabe looked at a pool of gooey liquid from the corner of her eyes on the sheets, and her pillow was gone. And conveniently enough Kirika's pillow was wrinkled from a head. This was when Shirabe began to put two and two together and listen for Kirika. She knew for a fact that she would rather be in the comfort of her bed all warm, with her pillow she couldn't have gone too far and all the other places in their house would be weird.

"I know your in the room Kirika!" There was her full name again! Shirabe huffed at the silent response. She put her fingers in Kirika's love juices and flinged it behind the door for measures. Kirika felt the now cold cum slip down her chest to her stomach, she tried not to yelp as Shirabe found out how to tease her. As Shirabe flung another glob this time it hit Kirika's lips making her sputter in defeat, revealing her hiding spot to Shirabe. 

'I'm done for death!!!' Kirika out the pillow in front of her to prepare for whatever punishment Shirabe had in mind. Shirabe swung the door close as she stared at Kirika. 

"Give me the pillow." 

"De!? It's not what it looks like Shirabe I-"

"What does it look like to you?" Kirika pouted as Shirabe yanked her pillow from her grasp revealing her well developed body. Shirabe herself knew she was very lewd with Kirika as well. The two of them knocked each other's brains out on a weekly basis. Shirabe was one to call the shots on top while Kirika received a majority of the pleasure. So one way or another Shirabe was used to seeing Kirika's skin beneath her bra and panties in the bath and in bed. 

"Kiri-Chan~ I had a change in heart just now, your punishment will be held over here," Shirabe guided her naked girlfriend to their bed and tossed her on the covers. In Shirabe's eyes, Kirika had an amazing body. Her soft pale tan skin complimented her cute ass well, as it connected to her beautifully big but amazing thighs, leading up to her tonned stomach to her plump breasts. Then she looked at her emerald green eyes and stroked her short messy blond hair, nothing short of a goddesses beauty. Her demeanor complimented her bright colored self as well, but the girl is too sensitive to pleasure and needs to be pleased in the most explosive way possible. 

"Shirabe," 

"What's wrong, Kiri-Chan?" Shirabe whispered into her ear in a teasing way, she could see Kirika's erect nipples and hear her heavy breathing. 

"Fix it for me death, you made me like this and I want you to fix it!" Kirika pouted with arousal in her voice. Shirabe warmly smiled for the first time all day, she couldn't help being horny for her girlfriend either. 

"Whatever you say, Kiri-Chan~"


End file.
